New fighter from the coast
by samurai 19x
Summary: Inuyasha leads the top martial arts team in all of Japan sponsored by his school open tryouts are held and a new girl has transferred in so she can try out. her name Kagome higurashi. what could happen rated m for language. violence and maybe adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha if I did kagome and Inuyasha would be together and the T.V. Series would have ended with the death of naraku.

Read then review please

Inuyasha Takahashi is the leader of the Tokyo high martial arts team. The team is renown for their excellent talents in all aspects of martial arts from weapons forms to team sparing they have made a name for themselves as the toughest team in Tokyo. Each member has the top rank in their arts and each has their own specialty in both forms (imaginary fights where the individual is graded on... well form) and sparing (fights where contestants are awarded points for hits against an opponent)

Skills:

Inuyasha (half-demon) has studied ninjutsu since he was old enough to walk and his specialty weapon is a great scimitar (closest I could get to tetsusaiga)

The 2nd member and best friend of Inuyasha is Myroku (human) who studies Tai-jutsu. His weapon of choice is a staff or Bo.

The 3rd member is a graceful student of Kung-fu her name Songo (human) her specialty weapons are 2 short swords with tassels on the end for show.

The 4th member is Koga (demon) his style is Hapkido (basically pressure points, grapples, and basic karate) his specialty weapons are his 2 hands.

The 5th and last member is the runt of the pack his name is shippo (demon) he studies Tae Kwon Doh. He does not have a specialty. He is basically there to look good

Kagome Higurashi (human) is a new student from coast near Fukuoka. She hopes to join the Tokyo high team and be the very best one there. Her specialty is Japanese Karate (now I know it sounds common but the emphasis is on taking your enemy down in 1 strike) her special weapons are 2 Japanese katanas.

It is junior year for all the team and because the school administration tries to give all students a chance, open tryouts are held 3 days after the start of the school year.

PLEASE EVEN IF U DON'T LIKE IT REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE IMPROVEMENTS REVIEW REVIEW


	2. The new girl in period 3

Chap II : The new kid

disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

AUTHORS NOTE: ENJOY THE STORY AND REVIEW.

The school year had begun and it was already a week into the year and as luck would have it all 5 members of the team were in the same class along with the new girl.

The teacher began class with Mr. Myoga saying "Okay class today we have a new student from Fukuoka, Kagome Higurashi, and with that the class looked up at the new girl and most of the boys jaws dropped at the new girls appearance. koga looked over at miroku and inuyasha who sat behind him all he could do was blurt out as softly as he could

"DAMN!!" gesturing at the tan slender beauty with chocolate eyes and black raven hair who stood before them.

Miroku let out a sigh and remarked "girls with long hair is that all you ever think about".

Inuyasha put his opinion in "sure she is cute but c'mon who wants to date a girl who probably spends an hour in the mirror, you can keep the high maintenance ones."

Miroku chimed in "don't discriminate just date. If they have a cute face and a body to mach." and began to chuckle. Until Sango flicked an eraser which found its mark on his head

"Jeeze you really are a sleazy pervert" Shippo insulted.

"Bet ya I can get her number. Just sit back and watch guys" koga exclaimed leaning back in his seat.

The teacher started on "well now lets seat you kagome ...hmmmm... ohh I know right behind Mr. Takahashi. There is an open desk."

Inuyasha's head shot up a little surprised. After he looked over at koga who was clearly jealous and as smugly as he could smirked.

Kagome nodded and gracefully walked over to her seat noticing the demon koga staring wide eyed she gave him a smile as she brushed her hair to the side. his head turned when she passed giving him a clear view of her back side. and he smiled

"So you're from the coast how is it there. by the way I am koga" an over interested wolf demon asked her.

"Alright I have to sit here for the rest of the year so how about you, put it back in your pants and keep it there ok wolf boy." Kagome snapped back.

The only thing audible to koga was the laughter of the team and Shippo taunting "yea, you sure showed us"

koga mumbled "miserable wench"

when kagome heard the laughs and knew she just humiliated him she tapped the half demon in front of her on the shoulder as he tilted his head back she asked "does he pull stuff like that to all girls"

inuyasha answered plainly as if explaining a known fact "no, just the cute ones really," this made kagome blush "by the way I'm Inuyasha the guy in front of me is Miroku and the girl to his right is sango". At the mention of her name sango looked over gave a nice smile waved and said "hi"

"HEY! what about me" an annoyed pipsqueak of a demon asked prompting inuyasha to add on quickly

"ohh, and thats Shippo."

Kagome smiled and waved after she said "I'm kagome"

"Really the teacher hadn't already said it twice" Inuyasha spat with intended sarcasm.

Kagome pouted And then... END OF CHAPTER.

This story was finished at 2 am. E-mails from cute girls 15-17 are appreciated and encouraged (jk please do not report me) PEACE


	3. the tryouts

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

the day went on and eventually ended. Kagome was anxious about the tryouts and took no time in getting to the gym.

As more and more people showed up the entire place was In a roar until miroku called the 250 martial artists to attention (A/N BIG GYM). "Listen up, were are going to only take the best so anyone without a black belt leave now!". many people began to hiss at the order and one overly confident idiot stood out yelling

"THAT IS BULLSHIT" " ill take you on myself".

Miroku smiled wickedly and asked "is that so?"

He stepped down from the mats he was standing on he then walked to the kid and put his hand out remarking

"you have guts"

as the kid put his hand out to shake miroku's hand miroku took his arm with both hands and threw him over his shoulder into the air and he landed flat on his back knocking the wind out of him, miroku than turned to the crowed and yelled

"if you don't want to end up like him get out NOW!!".

Most of the gym left with a mixture of concern for the kid who was beaten and anger at how they all had to leave.

40 people remained of people left and kagome was one of them along with a very pale looking girl the only women in the whole gym. As soon as miroku noticed a black haired girl with a black belt and relised who it was he asked

"kagome is that you?" in disbelief

"Oh, hey miroku, im trying out for the team." kagome answered back cheery as ever grinning and gesturing at her black belt.

Koga then walked in the room after hearing the conversation glaring daggers at kagome still pissed from 3rd period,

"Didnt you hear him, anyone without a black belt leave!" he spat at her.

"AND... what is your point" she yelled back grabbing her belt proudly.

"She does have a high enough rank" miroku reasoned (A/N: a black belt is not THE highest rank there are more degrees higher than black but the color stays the same)

koga growled in disapproval and left

"Now lets get started with the tryouts." miroku announced.

"First throw a round house kick and hold the kick above waist level for 1 minute. NOW" miroku yelled as he clicked his watch (A/N round house kick from fighting stance take your back leg and kick from the side so it hits the target horizontally, chuck norris does this in WTR frequently.

The seconds flew by and the sweat began to pour but for some reason only kagome was not showing a hint of fatigue as if she was just standing there. After the first 15 seconds peoples legs began to shake and miroku announced

"IF YOU PUT YOUR LEG DOWN PAST WAIST LEVEL LEAVE!!"

Shock was visible and by the end of the minute 16 people left yet a hand full of people had not even broken a sweat and kagome was one of them.

"Good and now for the next test you are to fight against each other until 3 are left." miroku boasted

and now for the first match. our team captain Inuyasha will be the judge for all matches."

inuyasha steppes out and calls out names until his eye spots the next match. "Kykyo vs kagome!!"

I know it was short but if i get some good reviews than i will write more often and longer chapters and remember read stories by kaggs. and to the guy who rated on her poem not being about inuyasha im gonna hunt you down GET THE PIC!!


	4. Tournament format

1Disclaimer I don't have any rights to the following story

A/N due to my laziness I was not very specific with how the matches work in this tournament there are 24 combatants the format is the first set of preliminary matches are point sparing where there are 2 fighters padded with helmets, mouth pieces, and guards on the fists and feet, and of course cups for the guys. The next round will be in a full contact style of sparing where in the 2 combatants have all of the above plus a Hogo or chest protector and for the last round there will be basically a U.F.C match the 2 fighters have what are known as grappling gloves which offer protection to the person punching and not the one being punched while still allowing for grapples throws pressure points and all the typical "un-orthodox" moves that I love so very very much. There will only be 3 people left

unfortunately im in a S#t storm of test including spanish culture. chemistry of the known universe and trigenomitry as well as philosephy so i will definetly have the tournament up by monday sorry alot of stuff has been going on with me and as always i sort my St out sorry for the delay


	5. finally a new chapter the fight revise

FIGHT

out of the many that started only a few handfuls were left as 24 hopefuls stood dressed in school handout pads accept for a few who had mixed colors a girl with pink pads and kagome sporting gloss black pads with a pony tail out of the back of her helmet (unfortunately out of all the girls I met at tournaments only a few could pull off that look and still manage to look good in it)

As the room came to attention standing in ranks faced forward their helmets on and ready to fight miroku stood in front and announced " First match kagome vs. chad (idk) center stage "

inuyasha and the rest of the team had their seats picked out on top of the bleachers with a birds eye view of the entire fight and of course the guys were lounging around and somehow inuyasha was able to get some ramen noodles and seemed to pay more attention to the noodles that the fight. A second later he heard miroku shout "hey inuyasha we need 2 more judges for this."even with inuyasha's mouth filled with noodles he still managed to say

"koga. Shippo go down there and ref. With miroku.".

"and why not me". Sango asked with a hint of anger.

"ohh why I did not tell you to ref?" inuyasha began "because everyone knows women cant ref."

inuyasha finished with a chuckle and as he lay there on the top of a tall set of bleachers (they were not pulled out so it would be a straight drop.)

Almost immediately after he said it sango screamed out "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? "

this drew the attention of everyone in the gym while inuyasha sat there very nonchalantly eating his noodles until sango kicked him right on his ass sending the lower part of him sliding right off the bleachers he was lying on his left side facing the entire gym and with his left hand he swung sideways circling his noodles without even putting his chop sticks down as he swung over the edge of the bleachers he bit the cup of noodles taking it with him as he spun in place putting him in a sitting position with his noodles in his hand followed up by asking

"next time sango could you just take the joke and not get so pissed off"

after he said with a certain seriousness/ smugness

"you're kick could use some work by the way."only provoking sango further until

miroku shouted up "ARE YOU TWO DONE YET CAN WE GET STARTED OVER HERE? "

"tell it to the moody one over here" inuyasha replied then gestured to one bystander who was just watching and shouted " could you get some mytol and a snickers bare someone over here needs it" clearly pissing off sango

"OK then first fighters step out. coed match, light contact, 5 point match 1 point for a punch 2 points for a kick Higurashi vs. kentai, face each other ... bow ... and ... BEGIN " miroku chimed

Kagome and chad stared at each other in attack position kagome assumed a fighting stance with her right leg behind her and her weight leaned forward. as chad assumed his obviously offensive stance and began to pulse showing off the fact thathe was more than 3 times her size began to bellow out

"you know I hate to fight against girls I'll hold back just for you, and maybe after you can give me a lap dance in that gi(uniform)and ill make you my bitch".

Kagome smirked at the offer "how about this big guy if you win I'll do that, if I win I get to write "kagomes bitch" on your forehead and you walk around with it for one day" "fine that's a deal" he replied throwing his head into the air

"this will be so easy just to make it fair l will let you go full contact. Refs those are the terms"

"NOTED NOW FIGHT" koga spat wanting to get the fight over with

Chad rushed in looking for an easy point. As he bull rushed 2 and a half yards (big ring) he threw his right hand back and prepared his left to be ready for a follow up intending for kagome to anticipate the first strike and block which he believed would break something or force her to doge, where in, he would finish with a left. but Kagome just stood there cold as stone 4 feet he began to throw the punch one more step he stopped and as he threw the right hook he let out a yell. suddenly kagome's right elbow shot back and drove forward with a speed few of the onlookers could see. Chad's fist was stopped as if he hit a wall he froze with a look of shock and terror on his face as kagome just grinned at him but before he could even scream in pain the match was over and the last thing he heard was a chuckle from kagome. (From kagome's point of view) she took her left hand and grabbed chad's disabled arm and threw it to the side opening his chest wide for a strike to any one of his weak point mean while she wound up for a right which found its mark right on his lower rib as a bursts of air rushed from her opponents mouth after the crushing fist and without a second of hesitation she followed up by using her left leg to thrust herself up and made a stunning combination kick to the side of Chads face first with the heal of her right leg and had the precision and skill to plant her heal on the right side of his face holding it in place while her left foot suddenly snapped forward delivering a crushing blow with the ball of her foot, (raising your toes up and using the front end of your foot in a kick) that made even a judge or two cringe , still in mid air pushed off from his face and landed gracefully on all fours while her opponent went crashing down. The assault on chad's body and pride lasted a grand total of 4 to 5 seconds and her shear speed and power seemed unreal

"Well uhhh... that was interesting well before we could stop the match she landed two kicks and one punch so uhhhhh... KAGOME WINS" miroku finally got out.

"Damn inuyasha did you see that " sango gasped

"Ohh what, that I dropped a noodle or the karate kid over there?" he retorted as if she was some amateur "that guy was huge and his movements were sluggish at best the fight was over when stopped her punch after that it was gravy for the kid. Whats the big deal?"

"Ugh cant you give anyone credit" sango sighed

"Yea I give my classmates credit when they do well on test... because I do well on test then. And I give credit to you guys" he answered with a chuckle and a smirk. "But that girl may be something"

"Hey I know that tone are you gonna test her the way you tested me?!" she asked with concern for kagome

"Hmmmmm... have not decided yet the whole cold pen to your throat mugger thing looses it luster after you do it once, I still remember that goofy look on your face" he said basking in nostalgia "I'll try something different" he reasoned as he sank into thought with a devious smirk on his face.

A/N(now I could do each and every match involving kagome and that would take a while or I could skip to the significant ones after this fight review with a yes or no in the beginning k)

OKAY HAPPY NOW IM BACK!!!!!!!!! With vengeance im failing school to write these so review damn it and as I always end my stories read kagg's new story weightless and emails from cute girls ages 15-17 are appreciated jk don't report me... peace


	6. who is colder Sesshomaru or kikyo

Ch One cold bitch

2 people stepped out into the ring Miroku raised his hands and announced Kikyo vs Sesshomaru. bow ... take your stances ... same rules as always light contact 2points for a kick 1 for a punch BEGIN

Sesshomaru began in a fighting stance with his right leg back jumping lightly as if a boxer he began to circle Kikyo violently switching his stance (right leg back then a jump switching his stance to a left leg back and so on) Kikyo just stood there expressionless 

"What style is this guy again?" Miroku leaned in and asked Kouga 

"Oh... it says here"running his finger down the roster" ah here it says M.M.A " completely oblivious to what it meant" (Mixed Martial Arts like the show UFC) 

"Crap.." Miroku blurted "you mean a brawler is up against a girl who knows Japanese Karate." "those guys are just fucking brutal" Koga stated plainly with some pity for the girl "hope she knows a good plastic surgeon."

Sesshomaru charged in opening with a palm heal strike from his right hand (at the base of your palm right above your wrist you can use that as a way to break either an opponents nose, ribs, or jaw)

Shippo recognized the technique as a look of concern for the girl who was about to find out how brutal a mixed martial artist's techniques were.

Sesshomaru ran for ward matching the cold expression on his opponents face. She just stood there expressionless. He had the match, he was too close for her to even hope to evade or block the match was over he thought. 

What happened next threw the entire room into shock as the palm heal strike flew forward kikyo latched onto his wrist with her left hand and began to twist it so the underside was facing upward in one motion she used the same palm heal technique but thrusted it upward through his elbow joint as a Erie pop which was followed up with an orchestra of tendons ripping and bone cracking there was only silence 

Sesshomaru was in so much pain he could not even scream out in agony kikyo paused for a moment until in that one moment time seemed to stand still the pale face of a demon eyes wide and mouth gaping being held by a mere human girl. With an twisted grin fast appearing she enjoyed the ability to inflict as much pain as she chose due to her enemy's choice in attack.

she gripped his shattered joint in a vice grip with her right hand and it was this which made him scream out in agony she spun to her left taking his arm with her dropping her right arm to set up for a motion forcing him to stand upright with his arm behind is back (like how the police pin someone up against the wall) slowly but with force she pushed his arm upward behind his back until his shoulder dislocated. He screamed out so loudly the entire school heard it and then passed out from the intense pain There was no look of peace on his face his unconscious state only gave him a temporary reprieve from pain he was in for a terrible month and an even worse few years. 

The entire room was near speechless only a few gasps and groans were audible 

she turned to miroku and stared at him coldly she had not even blinked through the entire onslaught she breathed deeply erasing the twisted grin on her face as she regained her cold look she spoke.. "You saw, did you not" she stated cold as ice her glare to miroku felt as if it was piercing through his very soul "he tried to use a technique which soul purpose is to break bones. I used the same technique on him" she walked off past shippo and kouga sending shivers up their spines 

"My god inuyasha did you see that?" sango asked with a hint of fear 

inuyasha was already on the ground by the time she finished her sentence not to go after the girl but to tend to his brother. He approached with a smile, standing over his brother "NO I want to learn mixed martial arts, Ninjutsu is for sneaking cowards, dad." Inuyasha mocked him "you should have suck with what dad taught us instead you just became a brawler." he realized his brother could not hear a word he said but he said it for a measure of personal comfort. He stared down again "well he aint waking up. Call a medic koga" he asked 

The paramedics came and the entire tryout was called off for that day due to the unwanted attention brought on by the blood curteling scream that was audible to the entire school 

inuyasha sat in silence recalling the two women who showed such skill in their own respect both fast strong, intelligent but one was absolutely sadistic enjoying pain but the other. He set out to see where kagome's head was at. He called up shippo " shippo look up that girl kagome see where she lives tell me and we will meet there I need to find something out and I need you for that" he asked as if ordering a pizza 

there was a slight silence "inuasha just don't make me do something illegal or immoral."

"Don't worry it is not illegal" he assured shippo luckily shippo could not she the grin on inuyashas face ...

Yea that is about it ... beotches peace 


	7. fighting dinner and tequila

Kagome skate boarded home, thanks to a bus with an unsuspecting driver the trip was made fast. All the while her mind was ablaze with thoughts _why would someone do that to another person, that much pain, how?_ she sped down her block a little faster than she had thought and only realized it until she tried to slow down by dropping her foot to the pavement. Eventually she came to a halt and walked the steps to her shrine. A slow breeze flooded the shrine all the trees were swayng in the breeze Something felt ominous to her though, she glanced over her shoulder only to find a shadow just a slight bit longer than it should have been. She began to walk down the steps to it and soon a streak of silver caught her eye. Soon enough she found inuyasha leaned up against the wooden pillar at the shrines entrance.

"Hey, what are you doing at my house?" kagome asked slightly unsettled

"Huh, OH! This is your house is it?" a smug half demon snickered

"Yea that does not answer my–" she was caught off guard by the sudden streak of light that was now being pressed against her bear throat

"So how about dinner?" inuyasha asked. Kagome felt the pressure lifted off her throat almost as suddenly as it had been pressed, Lo and behold a visa card "so how about it?, my treat of course"

"Hmm let me think" kagome put her hand over her mouth and her right arm was propping up her left. As if she were deep in thought "how about-" in an instant an upper cut struck inuyasha in the face sending him at least 2 feet up. A smile founds its way to kagome's face "and you are supposed to be the best of the _great_ Tokyo martial arts team what a-" a large poof of white smoke filled the air as a small red haired boy fell to the ground and a look of shock replaced her smile.

"What makes you think it would be that easy" a voice from behind whispered in her ear, a chill found its way up kagomes spine and a small jab found its way into kagome's back. She tried to use a right hooking kick (you kick behind you and hook it around so it can cover more distance with a lot of momentum) but hit absolutely nothing. When she looked back the boy was gone and in his place was inuyasha laughing. "And I thought you were supposed to be the best, blagh, blagh, blagh." inuyasha mocked " so how about dinner?"

Kagome looked at him glaring knives and bullets at him "fine but you pay"

Inuyasha was slightly taken back about how easily she agreed after all the cloak and dagger act that he put together

"Ok then what are your feelings on stir fry?" inuyasha asked in a happy-go-lucky tone

"How about you explain what the hell you were doing and why you had shippo pose as you?" kagome demanded

"How do you know about all that" inuyasha asked (although he knew there are multiple ways to find these things out"

"what do you mean you guys are the best team in japan there is not much I don't know about you guys, it is called a news paper pick one up some time soon"

"sorry I just read for the comics, but thanks for the suggestion"

(Th rest of the way to the stir fry restaurant, was filled with the usual get to know each other bit and the occasional laugh)

at the Restaurant

a crowded bar in the center of the room was all that the first floor was a few people knew inuyasha and said hello until inuyasha asked for a table on the second floor above the popular night club. When they reached the second floor a cocktail waitress casually passed him a menu and directed them to a table with a great view of the city

"So why were you taunting that guy who Kikyo took apart?" kagome asked

"Oh, that is my brother, when we were kids instead of learning Ninjutsu like my dad taught me he said he wanted to do M.M.A. and thought he was the best, im not about to miss the opportunity when he gets his ass kicked to bring him down a peg even if he could not hear me"

"And what was the deal back there with shippo" kagome asked with a sharp tone

"Im not good at making introductions" inuyasha quickly answered and an "are you serious" type of look fell over kagomes face.

"What I had to get you out to dinner some how, hahaha" kagome was none to pleased by this

"Why all this REALLY?" kagome asked

"I like to get to know the people before they make the team"

"But I have not mad-"

"I'm a good judge of talent." inuyasha was quick to add in "besides it was dinner with you or the creepy chick with the bad attitude"

"Im flattered" kagome snapped back with a sarcastic element

"so tell me about why you came to Tokyo"

"oh you know low living costs, the space, the view of the local wild life why anyone comes to japan really" kagome teased

"fine then so-" A cocktail waitress put two glasses down on the table and began to pour some cold sake (my god that drink can knock you on your ass)

"Inuyasha it is a school night I cant" kagome pleaded

"What sake to strong for a delicate little girl like you, I bet you have not even had this before" inuyasha taunted

"You did not just call me a little girl, excuse me could we have 2 beers and 2 shots of tequila after this, lets see if you drink as well as you doge you pussy!"

Jesus, well from point it was a mixed night of stories of past matches and dancing in a crowded night club/ grill, as well as some low level flirting, and so completely shit faced inuyasha walked kagome home only to be thanked by a right hook from kagome. "Ha... HA...HA." then she passed out leaving the grunt work of getting her into her room to inuyasha

sorry for the wait ... fuck it im just lazy as hell I have no real excuse never the less I will try to update more often


	8. Aftermath

"What the hell hit me?" kagome wined as she woke up to her alarm clock rhythmically beeping, she stumbled out of bed in a heap of hung over athlete as she found her way to the closet and began to get dressed for school, the alarm clock kept ringing and kagome was pissed off a swift back kick took care of the alarm clock as she sheepishly stepped out of her room into the shower, abandoning getting dressed for some hot water

"O...k... 1..2...3..AHHHHH SHIT!!" kagome yelled out as she switched the hot water completely off in order to shock herself into complete sobriety when she finally stopped shaking she dried herself off and began to get dressed all the while wondering why she HAD to try and out drink inuyasha all she could do was blame her pride. When she had finally returned to her kagome began downstairs to get to school. As she looked over her living room there he was a passed out inuyasha asleep not moving or making a sound

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE !!"kagome yelled at the top of her lungs

slowly he woke up and stood up very calm "you mind not yelling" he asked

"how in gods name are you not hung over you jackass?" kagome angrily asked

"uh,... hmm... let me think, half demon? Could that be it?" inuyasha shot back

"CHRIST, its 7:45 school starts in 15 minutes we have to get the hell out of here I have a bike in the garage you can take that" kagome hastily exclaimed

"don't worry I took my bike when I came over here we will be to school in about 5 minutes" inuyasha said trying to put the girl at ease

"how will we turn a 20 minute car ride into a 5 minu-" before she could finish a finger hushed her lips while the other bade her to follow .

And there on the side walk was a Suzuki GSX-R1000

(if you want to see it the link is on my profile page)

"I love this bike" inuyasha explained

"Can we just get to school please" kagome pleaded

"ok I will drop you off, I don't think im going I heard from sango because of what that bitch did to my brother the tryouts are postponed for a day but by all means go to school" inuyasha explained

"Wait so you are just not showing up" kagome asked

"Pretty much" was all inuyasha said

as inuyasha started the bike a loud VROOOM was all that was heard as the monster of a bike started up. Inuyasha kept his word and at 105 kph (60 mph) in japan the ride was made easy. When they got a block away from the school inuyasha came to a stop and turned the bike off gesturing kagome to get off

"Why cant you just drop me off at school?" she asked

"Well shippo knows we both went out that night, my brother was probably back from the hospital that night so he knows I did not come home, and the student body hearing that the marital arts team leader was seen with a girl trying out riding on the back of his motor cycle they would think I slept with you and immediately anyone who was pissed and did not make it would say it is a conflict of interest, if you made the team that is" inuyasha explained

"Wow and you thought all that up by yourself" kagome teased

"Just get off the damn bike" inuyasha hissed

kagome did just that and went to school. When she saw shippo she apologized about hitting him... A lot.

Later at lunch sango, miroku and shippo went over to kagome's desk

"What happened with you and inuyasha?" sango asked in a coy tone as if "something" happened

"well, this idiot decided to put a visa card to my throat" gesturing at shippo "all the while asking me to dinner then when I punched him he changed back into himself, then I heard a voice behind me and when I swung and looked no one was there until I looked back and inuyasha was sitting there and asked me to dinner, I was hungry and I had not eaten yet so I made him pay." kagome explained plain tone as if it were all business

"Admit it you think he is cute" sango leaned in a cooed. Kagome blushed a bit, shippo and miroku took note of this and mercilessly made fun of her until a death glare silenced the both of them, if they had tails they would be firmly in between their legs (dogs/wolfs way of admitting defeat)

On the other side of town inuyasha pulled into the drive way of his house, his brother was on the couch banged all to hell inuyasha found his way up to his room and crossed another day off his calender comming within a week of a day marked "moving out"

"Ahhh only one more week of living with this ass:" inuyasha sighed as he dropped face first onto a bed he took a remote off of his night stand and turned his ipod on and began to listen to a play list titled kicking ass with rock. And just like that he was asleep.

The way home for kagome was made sour by a resounding thought. _Shit my mother, brother, and grandfather left before I could get up so they had to have seen inuyasha, crap this is going to be bad_

when she finally got home she was greeted by her brother chanting "Kagome's got a boy friend, kagomes got a boy friend" kagome put on finger on his fore head and pushed him to the floor yelling "HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND" _but he is kinda cute, shit no he is the team captain and he is not cute!!_. when she got into the kitchen her mother was making dinner, having heard the shouting she added " kagome out of the few guys you have dated let alone brought to meet me inuyasha was by far the best choice you hav-"

"MOM HE IS NOT MY BOY-, wait you met him?" kagome asked more concerned than angry

"oh, of course dear, he made your grandfather and me breakfast even threw in something for sota," kagome's mother plainly said as if it was not a big deal

"He made you breakfast." kagome exclaimed

"Yes and he is a very sweet boy, captain of the martial arts team I understand, he also explained why he was at our house, I think It is sweet he wanted to get to know you, he says although you probably wont make the team." Kagome's mother continued

"HE SAID WHAT?" kagome yelled. "Im leaving mom im headed to the gym

"didnt inuyasha say that she has a good shot but there is one person she would have trouble with?" grandpa higurashi asked

"Yes, but inuyasha wanted me to tell her that he said she would not make it, he knew it would give her that much more incentive, hahaha" kagome's mother explained

"wow, I hope she does not find him before you tell her the real story or else he is a dead man" grandpa higurashi chuckled .

When kagome got to the martial arts gym she was pissed and after at least 20 rounds of sparing every fighter in the gym knew it well.


	9. Clubing

Even with 10 lb weights kagome was as fast as lightening sharp kick after kick she worked the punching bag the slow pattern of left jab, left jab, right punch left hopping side kick gradually became a powerfully quick dance of force and grace as she vented her anger on the heavy bag. It was after gym hours but due to her recommendations from her home town the owner gave her a key. Soon the combo changed in a flash three right side kicks done without even setting her foot down and she was still able to blow the bag back a few feet. Soon she began tire until the eco of what her mother said gave her a fury that would shock most people. punches found the center of the bag time after time before she even realized a red stain beginning to show through her glove.

Kagome let out a sigh as she retired to the changing room. Luckily the blood had not dried so getting the pads off was not a problem it was the stinging pain of a split knuckle that made kagome bite down hard and run her wound under a cold tap.

"Put some of this on it" a familiar voice called from behind her before kagome could say anything a tube of anti bacterial gel flew at her

"Sango, what are you doing he-" kagome paused as she saw the same key she had in sango's hand

"I work out here too" sango explained "so split your knuckle on the heavy bag?"

"Yea... it hurts like a bitch" kagome sighed applying some of the gel "AHH shit sango this crap stings"

"It is supposed to my family makes it. Leave it in you only have a day and a half to let that split heal" sango explained "it is going to harden and in 40 hours it will start to flake off, you should be healed by then." kagome nodded "so what is the deal with you and inuyasha?" sango asked

"I already told you." kagome plainly stated

"Im not talking about that" sango explained "only inuyasha could piss someone off so much they bloody their own knuckles"

"He told my mother im probably not going to make it" kagome spat with frustration "he is one of the best martial artists out there, if he thinks I cant do it he could be right"

"listen, if there is one thing that I know it is that you have a gift. don't pay attention to the spectators focus on you and your opponent" sango told kagome "so do you know anyone around here?"

"No, not really my family moved here from Fukuoka" kagome explained

"well that would explain the long board with the coast flower graphic, anyway I was going to work out but do u want to go to a party?" sango asked

"sure would I know anyone there, like miroku or koga" kagome asked

"They might be there, but good luck finding them" sango chuckled

When they got to the party kagome realized what this was, a night club when the doors opened strobe lights glowed and loud music blasted and the night was kicked off by a few tequila shots soon the D.J. called out in between songs

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN WE HAVE A CHALLENGE" kagome did not have a clue as to what was going on as 2 groups of 3 people walked out on platforms on both sides of the D.J.

"YOU KNOW THE RULES 1 ELECTRIC, ONE DRUMMER, AND ONE BASE"

the D.J. announced now lets get it started

Sango grabbed kagome and before she knew it they were at the front of one of the teams. Kagome noticed that the defending team were all wearing fox noh masks, the one in front had a scarlet red mask with raven black hair while the base player had a blue mask with red hair and the drummer had a black mask with brown hair the other team were wearing jeans with different collard shirts all of them were demons, hence the name demonic. While the defending team did not have a name. Soon the challenging team began to play the song To Be Loved by papa roach after a few missed notes it was the defending teams turn and the lead called out "CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES THIS IS MY LAST RESORT" and the band cut in with precise notes and some improvised notes that made the crowd cheer and the other band back down knowing they had lost. At the end of the song the lead reached down to the floor of the platform and reached his hand out. Sango took the initiative to put kagome's hand to the singers and before she knew it she was on stage the lead offered her a matching noh mask, no sooner than she put the mask on kagome was crowd surfing in a night club.

After the night was over kagome asked sango who the people wearing masks were but sango explained "no one knows, they never leave a name and they never show their faces, and they only accept challenges once every so often it is weird but they are good"

"well thanks for the night but im heading home and going comatose for a good day" and like that kagome was off.

So can anyone guess who is In the noh mask? Well if you try I guarantee you will be wrong please read and review, reviews validate the half hour I spend on these stories, OK I TELL YOU THAT YOU WILL BE WRONG AND DONT SAY INUYASHA WHO ELSE IN THE STORY TURNS OUT TO BE HALF DEMON?? CMON DAMNIT GUESS RIGHT


	10. Tryouts resumed

THE FINAL DAY

Kagome woke up an extra hour early eager to begin the school day and to get to the end of the day, although she looked for inuyasha in the masses in the hallway and in her 3rd period class. he was no where to be found. A deep anger burned behind her usual calm face revealing an inner fire that inuyasha had made become an inferno of emotion, his intent was to provoke a burning desire to win, and that is just what he did.

When the time came, the 8 remaining combatants stood ready, silent, each focused on the trials to come and then it came time to see who would make the cut. Miroku stepped out onto the floor in the usual manor

"Congratulations for those of you who have made it this far, but today is the last day" Miroku began "because of what has happened the last time, all of you will all need to sign wavers relieving this school of any and all liability for injuries you will sustain in the matches to come."

Some seemed rattled by the decree that there WILL be injuries in their matches but Kagome just thought of it as a "no rules" waver allowing her to do as she wished. Grappling gloves were issued and the first set of matches began

"NEXT TWO STEP OUT" Miroku yelled

Kagome stepped out, the fires that had been burning deep the whole day made her very eager and barley able to contain herself a cold sweat ran down her face as her opponent took his position, to her there was no sound it seemed like an eternity that she stood there lost within herself thinking only of how she could win, her heart was racing her muscles still calm and her mind had gone from a turbulent malestrom of emotion into a steady machine with on goal: To Win. The adrenalin pumping through her system had taken care of anything she might have felt along the lines of pain, and every sound that drifted in the room had been tuned out. Before she knew it the formal bows were over and the match had begun, her opponent violently jerked forward in a lunge step. He may as well have been lunging at a stone, kagome stood there motionless eyes glaring at her opponent, as far as she was concerned there were no spectators, there was no fear, there was no need for any control, and with a blinding speed that she had not shown yet. The real match had begun, a spinning back kick, found a crossed forearm block to hit, her opponent grunted as he quickly countered the attack with a kick of his own, however when the kick came close to kagome she dropped her right foot down taking her opponents foot below her to the ground. Almost immediately a flurry of kagomes punches were matched by a series of blocks everyone who was watching could tell the girl was pissed. Kagome jumped backward into a fighting stance (right leg back) Again the unfortunate man faced a statue. A violent storm had just settled into a calm sky, if only for a moment. Kagome took a step forward with her right foot, as she did she spun to her left side and launched a powerful back kick. As her opponent let out a grunt as the sudden and powerful attack hit home, he could not hold his ground and slowly slid back a foot. Before the unlucky man knew it Kagome's leg had retracted and chambered for yet another kick he was able to doge this one and counter with a front kick aimed at kagome's vulnerable torso, however before the attack scored a hit kagome had her hands up to block. As kagome stood up she latched onto her opponents right leg with her left hand in one swift motion she brought it above her head and used her left foot to sweep her opponents other leg out from under him sending him to the floor, leaving him an easy target for a punch scoring her the first hard earned point for the match. It almost appeared as if time had slowed down for kagome her punch sailing through the air finding a soft spot right below her opponents ribs, dead center. Her opponent was down but by no means out.

"TAKE YOUR POSITIONS, GO!!" miroku sounded off the score was 1 to 0.

Yet again they stared hard at the other, as the man stepped left kagome followed mirroring his every move to near perfection, this was one of her tricks, the boy leapt in only to be face to face with the same move from kagome, in frustration he tried a speedy jab but only found himself in a lock with kagomes' fist knuckle to knuckle a perfect imitation. Kagome then began her offensive a swift front kick with her right leg was swatted harmlessly aside by her opponents left hand, no sooner than her foot hit the ground she was lauching a left. Punch which quickly found its mark on her opponents face, which spun his helmet slightly.

"BEGIN"

Kagome's opponent was just 3 points from a loss, he bolted in with a flying kick which forced kagome on the defensive furious kick after kick was either dodged or blocked with great speed, it was a swift back kick that had found its way past kagome's defenses and scored a hit on her chest. Everything stopped for kagome, a scored hit? On HER!?.

once again everything began to stop for her. Although a small hit and only tied them up, to her it was almost as if she had been disgraced. She hardly waited for the match to begin before she was upon her opponent. Fighting as if her very life depended on it after a series of dodges and parries she found her opening and was able to send her foot straight through a hole in her opponents defenses as she let out a great yell. It found its mark deep within her opponents chest sending him back onto the ground. For good. A moment seemed like a lifetime for her, 3 medics crowded around the downed boy, she only grasped how serious his injuries were when they had to stick a tube down his throat because his diaphragm was in a spasm. As her lust for the win soon wore off with the adrenalin, she soon realized what she was willing to do for a win. It hit her like a ton of bricks; she has something in common with kikyo the need to win no matter who gets hurt,

"WINNER, HIGURASHI" Miroku sounded out, but it was a hollow victory as kagome went into the locker room, and cried, all she could think of was her past, the person she hurt and what it meant that she had seriously hurt another person just to advance, just to win, this time it was a locker she took her sadness out on, and when she could not bare to see herself in the mirror, that was the next thing to go. But she knew that she had to be out there for the next match. Her last match.


End file.
